1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inclination adapter for a support arm system with a base element having an adjusting spindle and an inclination body, wherein the base element and the inclination body are pivotably connected with respect to each other, and the pivoting movement can be performed by a coupling member which can be adjusted by the adjusting spindle.
2. Description of Prior Art
An inclination adapter of this type, designed as a tripod head for a TV camera, is known from German Patent Reference DE 28 10 259. Here, the base element can be pivoted around a vertical axis, and the inclination body can be pivoted around a horizontal axis relative to the base element. For obtaining the pivoting of the inclination body, a coupling member embodied as a U-shaped hoop, can be adjusted by the adjusting spindle, wherein the adjusting spindle is seated in the inclination body. A guide element, which is connected with the pivot shaft of the inclination body and controls the pivoting movement, is arranged between the legs of the U-shaped hoop.
An inclination adapter of this type is not suitable for a support arm system, since the structure is too complicated and also the structure cannot absorb and transmit the forces occurring, to a sufficient extent. The attachment of a control device at the end of a support arm should only be mentioned.